Arnett McMillan
Arnett McMillan is a third-year Pandora at West Genetics. She was formerly ranked 4th among all West Genetics third-year students but is now ranked 2nd due to the passing of Chiffon Fairchild and the temporary retirement of Elizabeth Mably. Background The fourth-ranked strongest third-year student from Switzerland known as the Slashing Trickster (暫撃のトリックスター Zangeki no Torikkusutā), she is also derogatorily known as Mad Dog. She wields a scythe called Scythe Machina (サイスマキナー Saisu Makinā) as her Volt Weapon, and is a proficient user of the Accel Turn technique, being able to move so quick that she can attack from behind while starting out in front. Her Accel Turn is unique, as she can use Double Accel without the lag between turns. Personality In her first years, she was quite a rebel and a sadist, seen cutting off Attia's fingers after their fight. As a third-year, she is strictly against those who disobey rules, and her violent attitude, though toned down, still lingers. Audrey Duval describes her as looking and acting like a psychopath when in combat or thinking of it; this most likely is the origin of her nickname Mad Dog. Arnett also some kind of hatred for rich people, who she referred to as 'pampered little rich girls'. Despite that, she is only willing to stand up for the oppressed to a certain extent; she believes that they must learn how to stand up for themselves because standing up for them will only prevent them from confronting the issue.Freezing: First Chronicle; Chapter 1 However, the source of this seems to be Arnett's longing for her father, whom she had a close relationship with but is also presumably deceased. Appearance Arnett has long red hair, with parts of her sideburns curling to the inside. Her ponytail barely reached her back as a freshman, however now it reaches past her back. When her hair is down, she could easily be confused for Ganessa or Ingrid, as noted by several readers who noticed that the three are quite similar. Story Unlike most Pandoras, Arnett descends from a middle-class family, as shown in the side story. She seems to have had a close relationship with her father. During her first year in West Genetics, she did not get along well with most Pandoras, which stems from her rebellious attitude and hatred for the rich. As a freshman, she was ranked 2nd, with Elizabeth being the first (before Chiffon's enrollment). Their first encounter was after Arnett defeated Attia in the Carnival, with Elizabeth stepping in to separate the two. Afterwards, she was seen sitting alone at the cafeteria before being approached by Marin. Later on, she got involved in a group lynching from three unnamed second-year Pandoras, with Elizabeth coming to help her. Elizabeth got injured as well, and the two started to get along after Arnett realized that she's different from the other rich Pandora. First Chronicle Following the her first Carnival, Arnett was ranked 2nd with 950 points. As rumored, she and Elizabeth, who was ranked 1st at the time, got along quite well and even ate lunch together. When seeing the C Class's bulling towards Ticy, she stops Elizabeth from interfering; she reveals her belief that there is no point in defending the bullied because they need to learn to stand up for themselves. Elizabeth wonders if she is speaking from experience, to which Arnett says that she always gets back at those who bully her. Later, Arnett comically complains about Elizabeth always following her around. Their amiability extends to the Summer 2063 Carnival, in which Elizabeth joins her to fight against Kannazuki Miyabi in the A Class region. After they defeat Kannazuki, they rush to the D-13 block. Upon seeing a rampaging Chiffon dismember a defeated Shio Nonoka, she angrily attacks Chiffon. However, her slash across Chiffon's abdomen has no effect and actually leads to her Volt Weapon breaking. In response, Chiffon encloses Arnett's head in her gauntlet, questioning what fear is and if she will understand it after defeating Arnett, who is clearly in fear of her own death. She is saved by a desperate Ticy attacking Chiffon's Volt Weapon, which causes Chiffon to release Arnett due to surprise. Following the Carnival, she comments on the existence of true monsters depressingly. The impossibility of her becoming the best in the class erases any motivation she had to do better. Third Year Retaliation Arc The Tenth Nova Clash Arnett is first seen, being smashed through the wall outside Satellizer, Kazuya, Ganessa, and Arthur's post. Her opponent, none other the Godspeed of the East, Cassie Lockheart, who'd been suvberted by the Novas. Arnett summoned Scythe Machina, and sliced off Cassie's arm, which freed her from her opponent's merciless grasp. She then leaped away and shielded the others, and mocked her opponent for underestimating her. But her elation was short-lived, as Cassie quickly regenerated her lost arm. Nova Form Cassie and Nova Form Mileena then charged at them, with Double Accel. Arnett ordered the second years to focus on one opponent and protect their Limiters, so they wouldn't have been targeted. But when she saw the dumbfounded look on Ganessa's face, she began to fear the top-ranked sophomore possessed no High End Skills. The sophomore tried to sound confident, and attacked regardless. Though both of her opponents dodged her, and Mileena slipped in behind and prepared to deliver a fatal blow. Fortunately, Arnett moved in and took the blow instead. With a grave look, she knew Ganessa was in over her head. She and her Limiter, Morrison, quickly activated their Ereinbar Set, as did Ganessa and Arthur. Unfortunately, their efforts soon proved meannigless, as all four were shown on the floor, unconscious at Mileena's hands. Arnett never got to see how the battle ended. Interlude: Dinner Party Siblings Arc Arnett does not make an appearance in this arc. Interlude: Forget That, Let's Play Soccer! E- Pandora Arc E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Arnett does not make an appearance in this arc. The Eleventh Nova Clash Arnett does not make an appearance in this arc. Student Presidency Duel Arc Valkyrie Introductory Arc Satellizer receives a knock on her door late at night. Expecting it to be Kazuya, she opens it withotu hesitation. She's quite shocked to see her former nemesis, Arnett McMillian instead. The third year was begrudgingly let inside, and she made her proposal: she asked for Satellizer's enlistment in Team Arnett. The Slashing Trickster explained that their role while udner Elizabeth's leadership, was to act as a counter-balance to the more lenient leadership of Chiffon. And since they didn't know how Ticy would've led, Arnett felt both of them would've benefitted from Satellizer's assistance. Even though El Bridget was technically a sophomore, she was the same age as Team Arnett, so it would've been overlooked. Satellizer politely declined, and said she was certain Elizabeth would've returned, and had she done so with Satellizer on her side, it would've been a sign taht they werent' the same people she knew when she left. Though somewhat dejected, Arnett let it slide and wished to become Satellizer's friend instead, and her request was granted. It ended when Satellizer asked her how to seduce Limiters, which she saw as a sign that she hadn't been baptized with Kazuya. Arnett felt sorry for her former nemesis. Later, she and the rest of Team Arnett were at the stadium for the Valkyrie demontration. The announcer told everyone to look towards the sky. Once she did, she saw five young masked women, descending from an airborne plane without a parachute. She watched as four wings appeared by their sides, which slowed their descent. Suddenly, the Type S replicate came to life, and emitted a fierce wind current. Arnett feared they would've been blown away, yet was astonishde as she saw their trajectory hadn't been altered. The five strangers landed, and the Type S responded by powering up a Particle Cannon. Arnett was terrified, shocked that the newly acquired Nova ability had been replicated for the demonstration. She watched as the pig-tailed woman summoned her Volt Weapon, the legendary Anti-Nova, and blocked the oncoming attack. The other woman attacked, and Arnett was shocked again that one of them had an SSS-style weapon, one that acted independently of its master. As the fight continued, Creo admitted her awe that the five of them could've countered a Nova. Though when a chagrinned Attia proclaimed they were just ordinary people, Arnett disagreed. She said taht though they had no stigma compatibility, they were still special people. She imagined they'd undergone vigorous training in order to have acquired their skills. somethign ordinary people couldn't have endured. And yet, she noted while they'd acted well as Decoys and Strikers, they still lacked the most important role of any Pandora-style fighting unit: the Finished. So in Arnett's eyes, they were still inferior to true Pandoras. However, she was soon to eat her words, as the only Valkyrie that hadn't yet attacked unsheathed her Volt Weapon. She then charged forth with blinding speed, and felled the alien menace with but a single blow, much to Arnett's shock and disbelief. Abilities Arnett sports an 80% compatibility rate with her Stigmata. Her fighting style revolves around her usage of her unique Double Accel as well as her psychopathic nature. By the time of her duel with Ticy Phenyl for student body president, she showcased a No-Interval Triple Accel as well as Satellizer's Accel Turn and Tempest Turn combination. Relationships Morrison Morrison is her limiter. Elizabeth Mably Although Arnett perceived Elizabeth to be just like every other rich girl, she grew closer to her after the lynching incident. They have been close since their first year and have teamed up in a Carnival on at least one occasion. Arnett has also defended Elizabeth more than once and cited Ticy's interference between Elizabeth and Chiffon's battle as a reason to take Ticy down. Audrey Duval refers to Arnett as Elizabeth's Mad Dog.Freezing; Volume 14, Chapter 94 Arnett was visibly upset when hearing of Elizabeth's retirement and was possibly offended by the fact that she was not directly told by Elizabeth. She now leads the rest of the top ranking seniors in continuing Elizabeth's will for the academy and in ensuring that Ticy does a proper job with her newly-obtained role. Attia Simmons Though she sadistically attacked Attia in one of their first Carnivals, the two later became close friends as individuals that both supported Elizabeth. Arnett often listens to Attia's schemes, such as when punishing Satellizer. On the other hand, Arnett ignores Attia's advice on how to take on Ticy, giving way to her psychopathic urges instead. Nonetheless, Attia renews their group as "Team Arnett" to continue Elizabeth's will and watch Ticy, a plan to which Arnett agrees to. Creo Brand Creo is her partner for the battle against Satellizer and Lana. The two are often seen together as fellow supporters of Elizabeth's goals. Creo becomes a part of Attia's founded "Team Arnett" following Ticy's victory. Ingrid Bernstein As one of the highest ranking third years, Ingrid is often seen with Arnett and the others to discuss matters pertaining to maintenance the status quo in West Genetics. It appears that she is a part of the newly started "Team Arnett" following Ticy's victory in the election battle against Arnett. Trivia *Whereas McMillan has several references towards the real world, such as McMillan Hotels (a hotel group), McMillan LLP (a Canadian law firm) and Clan MacMillan (a Highland Scottish clan). However it's best probable reference is to Macmillan Publishers, an international publishing company which has published novels of major writers including Margaret Mitchell, the author behind the novel of Gone with the Wind which contains a character named Scarlett O'Hara, which is a reference towards ''Freezing's ''Scarlett Ohara. * She drinks Heineken beer (Heihe Hen beer) References Category:Character Category:Pandora